videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
3D Crazy Coaster
Background In 3D Crazy Coaster, the player controls a roller coaster, which they must manipulate it to run as fast as possible for a maximum score. It was released in 1983 by GCE and Milton Bradley. Gameplay The goal of 3D Crazy Coaster is to ride a roller coaster as fast and as far as possible. There are steep hills, right turns, left turns, as well as obstacles to avoid. More points will be earned at higher speeds, however obstacles will be more difficult to avoid. When reaching a curve, the joystick must be pushed left or right to make the passenger lean in the correct direction. For instance, if the track curves to the left, pushing the joystick to the right will keep the coaster on the rails. Leaning too far will cause the coaster to slow down, decreasing the amount of points earned. Not leaning at all or leaning in the wrong direction will cause the passenger to fall out of the coaster. More points can be earned by raising the passenger's arms by pressing button 3. However, with arms raised the passenger will be more likely to fly out of the coaster. Pressing button 4 to grab the restrainer bar just in time before the coaster makes a sharp turn or reaches a hilltop will keep the passenger from falling out. The passenger will be thrown out of the roller coaster if their arms are raised while going through an underpass, which resembles the entrance to a tunnel. To avoid this, button four must be pressed to grab the restrainer bar. At higher levels, obstacles such as birds and ice cream cones will start to appear. Pressing button 2 will make the passenger duck, thus avoiding such obstacles. If contact is made with a bird, the passenger will be picked up and a life will be lost. If an ice cream cone or other object hits the passenger, gameplay will be blinded for a few seconds. It should be noted that ducking will also cause the passenger to lower their arms. Each game will have four passengers (which account for lives). If a passenger flies out of the coaster or gets knocked out by a bird, the time it takes for another passenger to appear will be lost, and the game will continue at the point where the previous passenger was lost. The game will end when all four passengers have been lost, where the score will also be displayed. Controls In-game *Move Faster/Slower – joystick up/down *Lean Passenger left/right – joystick left/right *No function – button one *Duck – button two *Raise Arms – button three *Grab – button four Trivia *The game was programmed by Bill Hawkins, who also programmed 3D Mine Storm. The 3D Imager is needed in order to properly view the game. * Although screenshots on the front and back of 3D Crazy Coaster's box depict gameplay perspective from behind the coaster, actual gameplay is through first person point-of-view. Other in-game differences include the lack of mountains and no curved rail extensions as well as altered use of color. Category: Vectrex Category:Simulation Category:1983 Category:Videogame Category:Developed by General Consumer Electronics